25 reasons you're not her
by pmu
Summary: Moments between Jacob and Angela / Embry and Leah. A collection of flash fics based on the prompts of The Twilight 25 Round 8.
1. Still in my arms

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: #1**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela **  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

You feel asleep in my arms, I pulled you closer and something for the first time didn't happen.

You didn't pull away but then again you aren't **her**.

"Jacob." You whisper my name and I look down at you, five years later and your still in my arms. Every fight and slammed door, every night I spent away from you trapping myself inside the forest makes moments like this worth it.

"Hey.." And like a magnet my lips catch yours, your hands clutch at my face as you let your lips linger a little more before pulling away. "Patrolling or having fun?" You ask me and I smile at you, turning my lips into the palm of your hand.

"Ah .. both then." You answer for me.

I let my fingers push your black silky curtain of hair away from your face, such a beautiful oval shaped face that I hold in my hands. Midnight eyes light up as I smirk at you, my thumbs move over your cheek bones. Deep russet red lips smile shyly at me.

"Beautiful." I tell you and push my lips back against yours, it's more demanding this time. You smell like cold water and cucumbers, fresh and clean and the wolf inside me enjoys this.

I allow you to pin me beneath you, your body climbing over mine slowly. The feel of your legs entrapping mine, how you try to squeeze them to prove you are not weak in this human body. Instead you manage to make me realize I can never stop wanting you.

My fingers slide up your sides, lifting up my shirt that you have slept in since we shared our first night together. You always manage to look devilishly sexy in it. Messy black hair, black cat-eyed framed glasses with nose stuck in a book.

"Marry me Angela." I ask you. Your eyes go wide and your body still.

"What did she say?!" And already our moment is over and I look to face the idiot barging into our room.

"Embry!" And I know that scream from anywhere. Leah. Oh well, at least she will kill him for me.

But it doesn't matter because the laughter filling up this room, coming from this creature's mouth on top of me is all the answer I need.

"Yes." She tells me.

Leah reaches the room and stands next to Embry, "Sorry guys." She mumbles, rolling her eyes. She grabs hold of Embry's hand and pulls him out the room and all I can do is laugh. Those two are possible the worst match ever.

"I hope we can love each other like they do." Angela says softly.

"Like blind fools hell bent on killing each other?" I question here, raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"No… like fools in love at the end of the day."

"Yeah I guess they are … oddly enough." I sigh looking up at her, my hands press against the small of her back, "Now come here…"


	2. She told me first

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: #2**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah **  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Creeping into my bedroom through my window I'm taken back before my feet can touch down onto my bed.

Her body curled up in the middle, my cheap cotton sheet covering her. Leaping to my floor, I look back and she stirs. I crawl up along her body, her slender frame trapped between my arms. She snaps open her eyes and there is nothing innocent in the way she looks at me. Her hands pulling my face to hers, I kiss her quickly and then pull back.

She looks hurt and I hate it.

"You need to leave, my mom is up and I need to go out there and pretend I was at home sleeping through the night and not running patrol."

Her hand lets go of my face, and finds something new to hold. "Leah. No." I grunt at her and now she looks angry as hell. My body hits the floor and she is up and already dressing before I can stand.

"Leah .. please."

"It's just sex, get over it. So just go run to your mom, lie some more and maybe she will believe you and love you this time around." Her shoulders shrug and she dismissed any emotion inside her body towards me.

"Fine." I snap at her and she is shocked by my new found backbone towards her.

She stomps out the house and even greets my mother, "Hey Ms. Call, don't worry I wasn't fucking your son. He never came home last night." And now I'm a dead man and she is back to playing the pack bitch towards me. She reminds me of my mom, how quickly she turns against me even though I die for her.

I flop down on the edge of my bed and notice something sticking out. An old shoe box with even older photos inside it, back when my mother loved me and why she can't look at me half the time now. I look just like him, my father.

But there is a new one; it's me and Leah at the fair when we blew off patrol. I had a bad fight that night with my mom and Leah was there for me. She must have put it in here last night. And this is how I know **she isn't my mom**.

I reach over for my phone and Leah is always the first text and last call on it.

"You're not her; you don't get to hate me." I text her, testing her. I always give into her, avoiding the fight in fear of losing her, but not this time.

"I know." She replies back.

"I'm not done fighting with you." I remind her, standing up for myself.

"Tell me you love me then so we can end it." I stare at the text; it's like a blow to my heart but in a good way. Huh, so that's what it feels like to have the other person say it.

"I love you Leah."


	3. The hard road

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: #3**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah **  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 368**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

{Leah POV}

The sun is coming up, the assault barely warming up against my backside. Little broken pieces itch up against my exposed skin. This is my favorite part of the day.

I'm done patrolling and have no responsibilities for the next hour. Just silence under the sun while everyone is locked inside their houses rushing to get ready for their day of work or school?

I bet Emily is already up with flour on her hands and dust of it in the tips of her hair. Maybe even some laying against her face, moving along her scars. She bakes from scratch, her mother taught her. My mother taught me how to skin a trout and clean up my brothers skinned knees.

She knows how to keep a house dust free and all the natural remedies for when you're sick. I know the direction to the local drug store. I know it's the easy way, but it's my way because nothing else in my life is easy. So when it comes to house work and things of that nature I take the easy way out.

I use to take the easy way out in my personal life; it was easy to get what I wanted when I wanted it. And then just get up and walk away before things got messy. After all, it was her fault for turning me into that person.

But that ended with Embry.

And that's how I know **I'm not her**.

Because in the end I didn't take the easy way, I took the hard way because every second I let Embry hold my heart I know it's a gamble. She picked the easy way because Sam is her imprint and she gave him everything based on that notion without a second thought. She has no worries because he will always come home to her.

Every day with Embry is another road and sometimes they are full of potholes and broken curbs. They hurt and bite back. Other days, they are smooth and carefree like fresh paved concrete. Those are the ones I remember when am I angry at him or the world.

So yes, I Leah Clearwater, am not taking the easy way out.


	4. I'm not her

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Jacob Black put me down!" She screams at him, hits his back but he doesn't stop walking. I wonder if he knows I can see him, see them.

They fight like cats and dogs which is amusing because she is .. well I'm not sure what they call themselves?

I ran into Leah by mistake a while back when she was phasing, I was photographing some things in the woods and also secretly hoping to catch from a far safe distance some "abnormal" wildlife that our little town is now wrapped up about.

"_You shouldn't be here, didn't your mother teach you not to play in the woods in the middle of the night?!"_

She scolded me but took me to Jacob's house and told him to deal with me. That was my first encounter with Jacob Black and that's when I knew I was in trouble. It's been six months since that night and I now know there are things that do go bump in the night. I also know that I am undeniably in love with Jacob.

So watching them sometimes hurts because I'm not her. They can be rough; he can be a "wolf" with her because she will not break. She knows apart of him that I will never know nor understand.

It's been thirty minutes and I can hear his heavy footsteps walking through the front door. He makes his way to me in the kitchen, lips against my neck and arms wrapped around my waist. It's easy to hand him over my heart and soul.

I pull away from him. He comes after me, hand molded against my cheek and I lean into the warmth of it. The press of his thumb heats my bone and makes me give him my eyes. "So beautiful." He whispers to me and my hand covers his.

"And Leah?" I ask bravely.

"A pack sister and nothing compared to you."

"Then why are you so rough with her?"

"She is stubborn, but that is Embry's problem now."

"Oh… are they?"

"Yes."

"And that doesn't bother you?" I take another leap of faith in our relationship.

"No. I don't want Leah. I don't want volatile."

"Then what do you want? I know with me, you can't ever be a wolf with me fully."

"I don't want to be that, I want to be human. You make me feel human. I want this." He voice lowers.

Within seconds my bottom is pressed against the kitchen counter top, his lips are pressed against mine, scorning my flesh. The heat of his hands burn against my flesh, through my shirt and it does things to me that only he can make happen.

His lips pull away, "Plus I can be a wolf with you in the fun ways."

And I get it now, **I will never be her** but I don't want to be. I want to be the one that gives Jacob what he wants and that is to feel human.


	5. Beat to your own drum

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Angela**  
**Rating:T**  
**Word Count: 303**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

We had our first fight. I screamed and she just shut me out and walked away.

"_She is going to marry him! She is going to be one of them.. I can't believe this. God, she is so stupid!"_

"_You still love her that's why you can't believe it."_

I remember how her eyes looked when she listen to me, how her lips moved when she finally spoke. How placid and colorless she looked, like I put a hose to her heart and drained her of all emotions.

I'm an idiot though, because I stood there and let it happened. I didn't try to correct her because I believed her. But I was wrong, because Bella may have broken my heart but Angela just took it and left me with a black hole inside my chest.

But that was yesterday and today I'm the one standing in the rain at her house. She didn't come after me, she hasn't called me – nothing. Bella did all of the above.

But I was her life support for all the wrong reason.

And **Angela isn't her**, she is stronger. Her heart beats to its own drum, not to the life of mine or anyone. She can stand on her own, _but she looks better next to me._

"Jacob." She peeps through the front door and I see how even the strong can break. Puffy eyes don't lie.

"You're wrong." I blurt out to her, standing on her porch with no awning cover. "It isn't her … it's you."

Today is Bella's wedding, but I'm not there trying to stop it. I'm here instead. She looks so different without her glasses on, standing there in an oversized rolling stone t-shirt with nothing else on.

"You didn't go." Her voice cracks and she pulls me next to her.


	6. She isn't my imprint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 312**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Somewhere between Gods and monsters I feel in love.

Then I meet my imprint, she was alone and sitting on a surf board between the water ending and the shore beginning. It was barely breaking into a new day and my patrol shift was ending, Leah's was beginning. I was supposed to have met her there.

I came running out bare foot with cut off shorts on. I remember how hot the sand was that morning against my skin, the way it no longer felt soft and moved between my toes. Her head wiped around and my eyes clamped down on hers.

I saw it, felt it.

Blonde wet hair stuck to her face, deep blue eyes contrasted against her sun tanned skin. She was beautiful, our future was a blurred vision but I saw what she could give me. It was everything – a life, a family and a stead fast love. _No it was almost everything._

I remember my hand clutched onto the skin stretched over my heart and running. Running to Leah.

But that kind of love was never for me. My life isn't easy, it's hard and unwavering. And my love for Leah is nothing like it would be **with her**, it's a never ending battle to walk home at the end of the day to her, to Leah. At any second fate could roll the dice and take away my strength to continue to fight for Leah.

Leah is for me.

So no, I'm not her prince and she isn't my princess. I don't call her my queen and she doesn't call me her king. We have no kingdom or castle to call home.

Instead I'm the bastard child and she is the wolf bitch.

Fuck it. Leah is my imprint, because if I pulled out my heart right now it would have her name etched into it.


	7. Safe and sound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela **  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 331**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Tears run down her face, I need to walk away.

Her hand grabs my arm; for once I am fully clothed. Fitted for the weather as I creep into her side of town where no one knows that I always run a108 degrees.

"Jacob … please. You owe her nothing." She pleads with me, my beautiful Angela.

"But I owe you everything." It's the truth and sometimes it's ugly and complicated._ …"Tomorrow the Volturi will come for Bella and her child, the pack is gathering to fight them."…_

"Then stay."

"They know you know about us and them." I snap at her, I need her to be angry at me to make it hurt less. _They will kill you, so I must kill them all first._

"Then let's run, run away from here. Come back when it's safe or not all." It's the second time a girl I love who I would give my all too has asked me to run away with them, to leave my town behind and ignore the purpose I was born to fulfill. To lead and protect my pack, my tribe – the humans.

"Please .. let's just get out of here." She begs me. My hand removes hers from my arm. Only if she knew I was willing to die **for her, not Bella**. This is for her, no one else.

"I have to go." I turn my back on her, walking away. For once though I'm not running, I'm fighting for the one who holds my heart.

She cries out, the sound of her knees hit the floor and I don't dare look back. I know if I do I will crumble, I will break. _"Just close your eyes Angela, everything will be alright. Come tomorrow you will be safe and sound."_ I whisper to myself, it's not meant for her ears but for my heart alone.

To make this walk hurt less.

I love you Angela.


	8. Lets play pretend

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 383**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

You are never going to love me, so why do I even bother.

I should have ended this after the first night but I let you come back into my bed after midnight every time. Sometimes I meet you half way and sit at the bar next to you.

I'm the one everyone hates; you're the one everyone loves.

This is not going to end well, so let's just have another round and drink the night away. Too bad you only have the courage to touch me _the angry and volatile Leah_ when you're drunk or when no one else is looking. I'm not your type but you're not mine either – so why do I care if you never kiss me again?

So let's just lie one more time, spend the night together and pretend things are perfect.

And when you wake up and see** I'm not her **_someone who doesn't hate the world and is more like Emily or even Bella_, you will slip out the door without a word goodbye. It's okay, it's just an itch to scratch.

But the only fingers I want on my skin are yours. _Embry_

"Leah." You walk up to me, at our favorite bar outside of Forks where no one from our small town would walk into.

The heat of your finger tips burn up against my bare back. I sip on my drink, teeth biting into the little red cocktail straw as I can feel your lips next to my ear. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail at the base of my neck with the help of pins; you seem to love it when I expose all of my neck.

"Started without me?" You ask me, teasing words that make me sit up straight and close my legs tighter together. Your hands spin the bar stool cushion around so I face you. I put on my best fuck you face like I don't care and that your touch didn't just affect me.

The presses of your fingers attack the back of my legs, slow circle motions and you even smirk at me.

I hate that smirk, I hate those eyes.

But only you can make my spark come alive. Too bad I will never be the starring role of your heart.


	9. Wedding bets and car keys

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 355**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Everyone is watching me and all I can do is lick my lips.

I keep my head held high and move to the march of the beat, it's the perfect denial of false friendship.

She asked me to be her main of honor; it's a beautiful lie as she stands next to me. Holding her flowers I watch her marry him, my Sam. Now her Sam, I hold no claim over him anymore.

I don't love him, not like I once did but he is a part of my life even if it's the past. It wasn't all bad after all. The ceremony ends and they exist the small church. I'm sure bets are lost on the account I didn't become the harpy they planned on showing up at the wedding.

The thing is **I'm not that girl anymore**.

The world took things from me, things that didn't belong to it but I'm still standing. I can feel their eyes crawling up skin as I walk out the church. Whispers make me smile as they hate the white dress I'm wearing. Only the bride should wear white and I shouldn't show this much leg in the house of the Lord.

The reception is small and I have no desire to be here, my part is done and this part of my life is over.

"Guess who won big today?" He comes up to me, cheeky and sexy as hell in a suit. This part of my life is only beginning.

"Smart move Call." I tell him, back leaning against a wall and arms crossed.

"Well I would like to continue to have sex in the near future." He winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"You're an idiot." I tell him, reaching for his tie, pulling him against me. He smiles at me and places his hands on my hips.

"And you're amazingly hot." His lips reach my ear, barely kissing against the skin. His words are like firecrackers inside my body.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

His hand clutches mine, pulling me behind him as we make a run to his car.


	10. Subway station goodbye

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela **  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 313**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

My legs are locked and my fingers are going numb. The weight of my suitcase starts to pull against my arm, pinning it to the ground. I can't move. My feet are glued to the concrete floor. The air down here is thick and the smell is unpleasant. _I miss you and the way you smelled like the forest after it rained._

Metal wheels slow down against the inline track, small little sparks light up and my ears ache from the noise of it all for a second. Carts at a stop now, the doors slide open. People pour out from them like a rush of salt from a shaker before others can weave their way through them to get on board.

I feel the touch of shoulders bumping against mine, I'm in the way, in the flow of traffic but I can't move. _Angela you're an idiot._ Being in the way is why I am here in the first place. After all, no one likes the person who is in the way.

Jacob imprinted on Nessie so I'm giving him space. _I'm running away from you._ I applied for college outside of Washington. _I want to erase your face from my memory. _

I've watched two carts pass me by already, both nonstop to New York City. I bought a one way ticket. I start class on Monday and have an apartment key to pick up within five hours or I'm homeless. I should have gotten on the first passage to New York, three hours ago. _I thought I heard your voice, so I stayed. _I missed the second one, one hour ago. _You told me you loved before; I wanted to give you a chance to prove you still do. I owed you that. _

The next passage is in forty minutes. _I can't play the stupid girl, __**I'm not her**__. Goodbye Jacob. _


	11. Phone Sex

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: M (MATURE!)**  
**Word Count: 379**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Leah …" Your voice drips with sex and it excites me. Every nerve inside my body is on fire.

You moan and it's like a soft jolt of electricity surging inside my stomach, moving its way down to a spot that craves your fingers… _tongue_.

My eyes close and I can see you, your eyes narrowing as your hand moves against yourself, touching, pumping, moving up and down for needed friction. For a feeling that I normally provide you with, but this time your fingers will have to do. _Just like mine will for me. _

I lick my own lips, "Embry … " I say like a wonton on purpose, your breathing picks up. I'm not this girl normally, but when it comes to you I find it so easy to become her.

The vision of you griping your cock, getting yourself off while I whisper your name on the phone is something I can't explain. My own hand dips down, tips of my fingers press against the damp fabric covering your favorite part on my body.

I push against my clit, I want to tease myself. _I wish it was your face down there instead._

Rubbing against myself, I bit my bottom lip and struggle to keep the phone between my shoulder and ear. "I want you… " You try to whisper to me but I hear the struggle behind that grunt as you want to hear me get off first before you let go.

"Tell me again." I demand, my fingers moving harder and faster. You grunt again and I know your fingers are moving faster. Up and down against your shaft, slipping over your head and then back down. I know your imagining me on my knees with my mouth planted firmly around your cock.

"Leah .." My name rolls off your tongue in a rough fashion, my legs tighten and I know I'm near as I pretend you just said that against my pussy, tongue along my clit and hands planted on my hips.

"Fuck … " I grit my teeth and ride out this amazing feeling spreading through my body.

I hear the phone hit the floor as it falls from your ear and shoulder while you hiss out my name one last time.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know this one doesn't follow the theme "not her" - but I had to do at least one naughty one!


	12. Records of our love story

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Life in New York is amazing. _No it's not, you're not here._ School keeps me busy. _I let it consume me; I don't remember the last time I took a photo._

Drumming through records in the old music shop, each one my finger hits makes me pause. It's like trapped memories painted on the cover of us. They don't look like us, but all those emotions are us. Somewhere between love and pain I have just read our complete story in just 10 record covers.

Every day I wake up and scroll through my phones missed text, emails, and calls. Every time it gets harder because none of them are from you. Not even a note from Leah. I figured if anyone would contact me, it would be her. She is the only one who could understand what it's like **to not be her** – the imprint but the other woman.

I guess we were friends out of only convince?

Or maybe she doesn't want to contact me because she knows the conversation will steer into your direction. _God I miss you, I miss your love._

The familiar buzz against my back pocket pushes thoughts of you away; I reach back and pull my phone out. Swiping the screen open it moves to the new text, an unknown name, just a string of numbers.

"Angela … it's Jake, he's been missing. Please come home. - Bella"

And just like that my heart falls from chest into the pit of my stomach.

Between the cab ride home and running up the stairs I have bitten down all my nails, keep my tears at bay and fought the twisted knot inside my body to keep me from heaving.

My hand shakes when I try to twist my door knob open but the door just moves open and suddenly I am very aware someone else is already inside my apartment. _Fresh pine._

And like a mouth to a flame I run, I run inside without thinking.

"Jacob!" I scream his name, dropping everything from my hands to the floor.

And there he is, in my kitchen body turning around to face mine. It makes me stop and all I can do is stare with wide eyes. He looks dangerously skinny. His hair is longer and bed head looking, but not attractive like it looked once. His skin is paler and no longer holds that rich glow. His eyes are so hollow.

And then suddenly I remember why I left and how I made it here.

"You never showed up… you didn't even try to stop me." And that ache inside the pit of my stomach goes back to my heart, where he put it in the first place. When he imprinted and I knew I didn't stand a chance to remain first place in his heart.

"I wasn't strong enough but I am now."

"You look like hell." I smile with tears and a shaky voice.

"Because I'm in it without you."


	13. Fight for me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 474**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Last night was bad. Really bad.

I think I hit a new low in my anger with comments that actually made Embry shake and for one second I thought our living room was going to be remodeled by a wolf. I really should take up some yoga or something. They say all that deep breathing helps with all that.

So next time when I feel the fuse being lit, I should give it a try

But he just infuriates me, drives me insane and makes me loss all sense of rationality. I don't even remember what started the fight last night. Something about me being less of "mother hen" with Seth and ended with him not stick up for me towards the guys. He always laughs it off and just says , "Come on guys .." It's like he scared of them or just confutation. He isn't explosive like me, instead he is the opposite.

He lets things roll off him; nothing pushes his buttons but me and my sharp tongue. I'm his fuse and sometimes I do it on purpose because I want him to show me he is willing to fight for our love.

Last week he dragged me out to the cookout at the beach during the day. We were playing soccer against Angela and Seth while Jacob sat on the sideline eating like a fool with no manners. The ball ended up at one point flying towards Paul and Rebecca which made him walk over to us.

The smug look on his face as he tossed the ball back over was enough for me to knock him out.

_"Who knew … robbing the cradle was the only trick left in La Push to make Leah Clearwater actually smile. I thought you forgot how too." _

_"And you still know how to be ass even after imprinting." _

_"I'm sure you would still be the pack harpy if you could." _

That's all it took for me to run out and leave them all behind. **I'm not that girl**, the one who needs constant reassurance of my relationship. I'm just asking for my boyfriend to stick up for me when people still call me a bitch basically – even if I can still be one.

Making my way into the kitchen I find something that smells better then coffee. My favorite cocoa mix and marshmallows! Sitting down at the table I read the note next to the cup, " i love you.." and it makes me smile.

However what is walking through the back kitchen door has me spitting the liquid out. "Embry … your face!"

He smiles at me and even that looks painful. "You should see Paul." He tells me back and all I can do is smile and let off a giggle before I get up and pull him into my arms.


	14. the red sharpie

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 389 **

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

She has this map in her room, tacked on her wall. It's not framed; it's not a piece of art.

She marks on it with this red sharpie she keeps taped on the wall next it. I've watched her and that little red sharpie make its way from La Push to the other end of the world. She studies it and a new line is drawn every few nights, it's calculated and amazingly cute. I've watched her all summer long do this. She started it the week we got together.

Part of her mouth curves up and her eyebrows wrinkle in the middle and once in a while she curls her hair around her finger while she chews on the end of the sharpie.

But then the realization kicks in when I know, that she knows, in the end she can't leave. We have a job and our job is here, there are no breaks because the older ones no longer shift. They stopped because they got married, Sam and Paul, and now they have kids.

But Leah isn't Emily – she doesn't dream of getting married and staying right here in place. She isn't Rachel either; she hasn't seen the world outside of La Push to know what it's like.

So when I watch her, like I am right now it does hurt because I know those plans she is making, all those calculated moves from city to city with stops made along the way marked by stars are just markings on a map.

They aren't a planned road trip drawn on a map. Instead just a teenagers dream who grew up way to fast.

"Hey .." I walk up to her, my lips pressing against her bare shoulder.

"Hey Call." She turns back around and looks at me with a grin.

"You know I think we need to add a new spot to stop at." I pull the sharpie from her lips and make my own line. Well more of a two dots from the start line.

"Call that's on the reservation."

"It's my house. I want you to move in."

"You bought a house?!"

"It was left to me, by my father who remained anonymous in my trust fund."

"Your father?"

"Yes or no Leah?"

"Of course you idiot! Now when do we start this road trip?"


	15. Roller Skates

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 402**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

I found her curled up in the hallway closet, clutching a singular roller skate with red drops of blood splattered across her face like freckles.

She was frozen; barely hanging on while on the other side of the door was the bodies of her parents laying in a pool of blood after they were gunned down in front of her. Their blood sprayed on her face as they shielded her before she took off and hid.

I was on my way over and never before I had taken a human till then.

"Angela." I whisper her name, my hand squeezing hers as we sit at the front row of her parent's funeral. It's warm and no clouds are present for once. No rain today, though it would be fitting. We have been through so much, she had it worse though.

She looks over at me with smudged makeup beneath her eyes. She went over there to fix things between them since there fall out over me; they gave up their life to protect her. Everyone has left now and we are alone but I will not force her to get up. We will leave when she is ready.

"He wasn't my father. But she was mother. They wanted me to stay away from you because they didn't want me to make the same mistake she did. I told them **I wasn't my mother** and you wouldn't leave even if I do screw up and got knocked up."

"Nothing is going to push me away from you Angela."

"I hated those roller skates; I could never get it right. Always ended up with bruised and blood knees and hands. But now all I want is them, and my parents trying to teach me how too roller skate."

"Then keep them close and they will never leave you." I hand her over a silver locket with a picture of them inside it. She studies it and black tears roll down her face. "Thank you." She whispers to me, putting the chain around her neck and letting the piece of metal fall behind her dress and next to her skin.

"Let's go home." She says and I wipe away her tears with my finger. I kiss her cheek and then hold my hand out to hers as I stand up. She grabs hold of it and we start a new chapter in our life together.


	16. A New Bond

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah / Angela (friendship)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 445**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

We aren't best friends and we don't hold hands and share stories from the heart. She isn't someone I would even imagine being friends with.

When I first meet her, she reminded me of Bella Swan. It was already strike one against her. Then her passive demeanor reminded me of Emily, strike two and that's all it took for me to keep her at a distance. But I can't do that now, now she is with Jacob and rather I like it or not I have a front row seat to their relationship.

But now I get it. When Jacob is safe guarding his mind I see bits and pieces of her, them, and the fire she does poses. How she loves blindly but is loyal to the bitter end. It shocked me because they were fighting over me.

_"Jacob! You can't do that to her, it's not fair." She stands her ground, arms crossed over her chest with soap bubbles still stinking to her hands while she leans back against the kitchen sink._

_"It's not about what is fair. Sam is out tracking down a heard of vampires camp ground before more come through and Emily needs protection and Leah is the fastest. She can easily get Emily out faster than anyone or a car. The last one got too close." _

_"You idiot, Emily is pregnant! You can't shove that in Leah's face never mind the fact it's Emily."_

I never did get ordered to be on protection detail for Emily, instead I told Jacob I was going too without giving him a chance to realize I just saw the argument inside his head while he debated over asking Seth or Embry.

So now it's not a surprise I'm at her door, well their door.

"Hey Leah." She gives me a smile, "Embry imprinted."

"Join the club. Sucks doesn't it?" She smirks heading towards the kitchen as I walk in the house. She comes back out, "White or Red?" , she ask holding two bottles of wine.

"Red." She hands me the bottle and keeps the white for herself. I watch her use her teeth to pull the cork out and it makes me smile at her, because this is not the Angela I pictured.

"He is fighting it, Jacob is helping him." I add to our conversation while we sit on the sofa.

"He loves you and he will beat it." She tells me.

"How do you deal with it?" I ask her.

"I don't, I just have faith in Jacob's love for me. That its' stronger."

And that's when I realize **she isn't her** – she isn't another Bella, she isn't another Emily.


	17. He Doesn't Fail Her Now

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Tears lick her cheeks. Her hands dig into the wooden swing, blood paints the tips of her fingers.

She is unwavering and silent. But more than anything, she is alone while they bury the one man who was suppose to have never let her down. _Her father._

Harry was supposed to have taken her side and protect her but he failed her when he encouraged Sam to follow his imprint, Emily, and leave Leah. Sam is failing her now because he doesn't believe in her. He thinks she will lose control next while they put her father in the ground.

So he commanded her, glued her to the house and is keeping her from her father's funeral.

I was there when it happened, when she phased and Harry died. I was on patrol to keep close to her house because we all thought Seth was going to phase. No one paid attention to Leah, everyone wrote her off as being emotional while she suffered through the changes alone before it came full circle.

Her phase was cruel and when I look at her **I don't see her**, no longer Lee-Lee, but this damaged girl named Leah.

_"You are suppose too love me! I am your daughter!"_

_"Leah there are things you do not understand, now leave it alone." _

_"No, stop pretending that Sam disappearing and when he came back and left me for Emily that it was okay. That it's normal, for how he looks now and how now he wants to be a part of the tribe when all we talked about was getting out of here. That boy out there, that is not Sam! Where is my Sam?!"_

_"Leah this conversation is over!" _

_"No!" _

I heard her heart beat slowdown, every single bone in her body broke and what killed me was how she screamed for him before she entered limbo, _"Daddy!" _ But it was too late, when I got there Harry was already dead on the floor and I was face to face with a new wolf.

She took off and it was me who found her naked and broken in the forest. She was out cold and perhaps that was best at the moment. I took her home and left her with Sue and Seth to deal with. I was a coward but I will not be that person today.

"Leah." Her eyes filter over mine and she is like an empty mask.

I approach her slowly, like she is a bright yellow caution sign decked out in blinking lights telling me to detour another direction. _"No, don't be a coward." _ Sitting next to her was a battle won inside my head.

"Tonight, I will keep Sam busy. Then you can go and sneak out there. Say goodbye." I offer her.

She sucks in her bottom lip and mouths me a silent thank you. I turn my gaze away from her and take a leap of faith and hold her hand.

And she lets me.


	18. Move With Me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela**  
**Rating: M (Mature!)**  
**Word Count: 321**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

She moves her body above mine, the sheet slides down her body. She has this nervous smile, I'm not sure why. She is stunning and every flaw on her is even more erotic then she can imagine.

"Beautiful." I whisper to her, drawing her eyes back to mine. My fingers trail up her stomach, over her barely noticeable pooch, up her ribs and then stop at her breast. So full in the palm of my hand and it excites me, this perfect body of hers.

I sit upwards, my lips touch her nipple and her hands lace themselves into my hair. The air around us is thick and nothing else matters. Her skin is like a match striking mine, every move, every touch sets off new sparks.

Letting go of her perky flesh, I teaser her, lick her and she pushes her body even closer to mine. My hands travel up her back and I hold her close so I can feel every sensation between her legs as she straddles me. Drops of liquid kiss my skin in a very intimate way and she knows it. They way she feels like velvet there, it drives me insane.

Her skilled fingers push against my chest and I let her push me back. I let her take control, dominate me with tight fingers and red plump lips. I always imagined myself doing this with someone else but **she isn't her** and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Not now when I have her trapped back beneath me while I taste everything she has to offer me. How this shy creature can moan and somehow moves those hips in such a seductive way that it makes me lick her once more.

Once more before I take her.

And even now, when she doesn't say my name, when she mouths out a silent, "Fuck", I know she is exactly who I need and want.


	19. Wet Feet

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry & Leah**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 302**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

My fingers grab hold of this chain around my neck, a plain gold band slides smoothly over my ring finger and I smile at the notion behind it. I still shake my head that I wore a white dress and let Angela put a flower in my hair. That at the end of the isle was Embry Call. I never thought a day like that would come for me then again I never thought Embry Call would be my husband much less my best friend.

He moved into my life like calming waters, he surrounded my fire and swallowed each flame one by one. It wasn't until he became a hurricane that I noticed he changed, his position in my life had changed. It scared the hell out of me.

He dominated a pretty piece of flesh inside my chest and like a fool I gift wrapped it for him. I was fooled once by Sam and I knew this time it would be shame on me if fooled again.

It was the best move I ever made because **I'm not her** anymore, the broken one. He didn't fix me either, he just held the piece for me while I put myself back together.

And after he drowned my heart, filled my lungs, made it hard for me to breathe that's when I knew his love was permanent and wouldn't wash away. Because he proved in the end I was worth following. So even after imprinting, bad fights, and shitty nights he still showed up every day in my life and hasn't left.

He wasn't there for every major event in my life, but he is now. And every time I take a jump, another move in life, it's not just my feet I see but his too.

I love you Embry.


	20. Talk Gone Wrong

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #22**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry & Jacob (friendship)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count:377 **

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"So you and Leah moved in together?"

"Yep…"

"How did that even start?" He asks me, our feet stop moving and I just look at him shrugging my shoulders because this wasn't the point of our conversation. This isn't why I asked him to meet me here and stay in human form.

"Look … Jacob … I know." I blurt out with a heavy sigh. He looks at me with questioning eyes and maybe even a small amount of acknowledgment that he already knew subconsciously.

"You don't know do you?" I ask him, figuring out already a way to tell him.

"Know what Call?"

"Your father…" And before I can even finish I feel his fist tearing against my cheek. "Do not say it. Do not think for a moment he would do that to my mother." He threatens me and this has now gone very bad, in a very wrong way.

"What the hell?!" I yell back at him, stepping back from him and spitting blood onto the ground.

"My father isn't your father, he didn't have an affair!"

"I wasn't talking about that, you dumbass. … Jesus!" I swear at him, pacing in a small circle, pushing my jaw back in place and wiping the back of my hand over my open lip. "You are going to explain this to Leah, not me! I hope she kicks your ass Black."

"Oh…" Was all he could say, a stupid grin appearing on his face. "Leah … Jacob." And then suddenly that grin faded away when he realizes Leah doesn't fight fear.

"I was talking about how your father slipped up and I know Leah is pregnant. She has been hiding it from me for the last two weeks because your father and Carlisle both think she should take it easy and not jinks it during the first month, make sure she doesn't lose it first. There … jackass."

"You knocked up Leah?" His eyes grew wide and I seriously just want to hit him. "So are you going to bust her and let her know you know now?" He questions me.

"Yep. I'm thinking party with banner that says "Hey, Leah is knocked up!"

"She is going to kill you, you know that Call?"

"Worth it."


	21. Pretend

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah / Angela**  
**Rating: T **  
**Word Count: 490**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"This is nice." I smile at the woman next me.

We weren't always friends but somewhere down the road things changed and I call her my sister. She looks at me, pulling her knees under chin before looking back out into the empty sky.

"Embry did this for me, when they buried my father. I couldn't go to his funeral."

"Sam?" I ask her.

"Yep."

"Asshole." I see her smile out the corner of my eye as she keeps her eyes glued to the lifeless clouds.

"With good reason though. I can't even remember how many things I broke in a few days after phasing. I was a loose cannon with no direction. I could have given them all matching scars like Emily's or worse."

"Oh.."

"Time to take the black dress off Angela." She looks back over at me, are legs hanging over the edge of the house. It's been three days since I put my child in the ground, my beautiful baby boy who was born with a dead heart.

"I know." I sigh to her, her hand grabbing mine and already I feel tears kissing my cheeks. How do you get over the death of your child? You don't, you just pretend to notice how it hurts to breathe. Spread makeup over dark circles and say yes you sleep fine. But when people are gone and it's just you, you don't pretend anymore and force your anger out against the world.

But I can't even do that right. I can't pretend to be fine or even capable of taking care o myself right now. I can't even look at Jacob because a small part of me wants to blame him for this. He left to fight, I begged him to let Sam handle it, lead the packs once again. It was another fight for his imprint, to take her away.

He didn't come back. Not until it was too late and I was already holding our still born baby.

"This thing we are, we didn't choose it. It's just a part of us and wolf will never let us forget it. These lands, our people, it's why we are created and still come to light. To protect because no one else will."

"He didn't have to go Leah, not to protect her." And my anger scale starts to move up.

"It wasn't for her. It was for you, to keep them away from our lands. Lands you live on." Her hand squeezes mine and I know she is right. "You have to forgive him Angela. He needs you right now."

"Okay." I whisper back, a few more tears sliding down my face. I **don't want to be this girl** anymore. I can't pretend I don't love him or that I don't need him either.

Because I do.

When I move back into the empty from the roof top I see Jacob. I run. I run to him.


	22. Fallen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #24**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob & Leah (friendship)**  
**Rating: T **  
**Word Count: 451**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Oh how the mighty Alpha has fallen." She mocks me, her voice cutting into any patience's I had left to tolerate her. Hell to tolerate anyone.

"Go away Leah. I'm not in the mood." And I wasn't. I imprinted on Nessie, she is grown now. Things are different and Angela sees that. She sees the way Nessie looks at me and how I don't shy away from it right away. How I don't walk away when she reaches for my hand to walk with me.

So Angela did the only logical thing, she left. I got a shitty voicemail saying she leaving, giving me space to figure things out. I should have answered the phone, but I was too busy being what everyone else wanted me to be.

I should have gone after her, instead I was a coward because I was scared she was right and the she made the right move. That in the end it wouldn't matter, not against my imprint.

"Not until you get your head out of your ass."

"You're such a unbelievable hypocrite Leah. How long did you sulk after Sam when you knew it was a lost cause?" I turn around to face her, the tide come in a little bit harder now and the waves crawling up the back of my calves now.

"I should knock you on your ass for that. But I'm not that person anymore. I once told you, that you were worth following. So be that person again. It's been three weeks since she left your ass and guess what you're still not playing under the sheets with the spawn."

"Your point Leah?" I hiss at her, wanting to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Because **she isn't her**! She will never be Angela and that is the only person you want. You sure as hell don't deserve her, but she deserves you. More like better then you." She adds another insult on top of her rant but she is right. I haven't ran to Nessie with open arms, things haven't changed. If anything I've pushed her further away.

"So get off your ass and bring her back home."

"Didn't know you cared Leah?" I half smile at my beta, one of my best friends.

"I care about her and after your little Bella drama I'm not letting you screw this up."

I walk over to her, leaving the water behind along with any doubt in what I should do now. I pull Leah into my arms and feel her arms tighten around me in return. "Thank you." I whisper to her.

"Don't tell Embry, he might get jealous I'm a better friend." She pulls away with a wink.


	23. The Simple Answer

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry & Angela (friendship) **  
**Rating: T **  
**Word Count: 386**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

_"I love you, be home soon."_

"Embry!" I yell his name, I could have just as easily smacked him with the spatula instead and got the same reaction.

He looks back at me, his plate of eggs and beacon already getting cold. "Huh?.." Is the only thing that escapes his mouth.

"Stop fading out, she will be home, on time like always." I roll my eyes at him, returning back to the stove, fixing my own breakfast now.

"I know Angela. It's just I hate it. I hate it when she leaves. I'm tired of .._"I'll be home soon"_… phone calls and texts. I just want her home and not gone at all." I can hear the frustration rise in his voice. Jacob gave Leah a chance to do something she has always wanted to do.

Leave, go to college. Be normal. And she took it, now she is finishing up her last semester for this year. She has two years down and two more to go.

"It's import to her though Embry, to see this through to the end."

"You don't think I know that? I do." He answers back.

I turn around to face him and join him at the table, "The answer is simple Embry. Go back with her this time. We aren't being over ran nomadic vampires and Jacob will survive without you believe it or not." 

"It's not that simple Angela."

"Yes it is. Do you think it's easy for her to leave? Because it's not. I know **she's not like most girls**, she doesn't cry, she doesn't smoother you, she doesn't have to call you everyday but it's not because she doesn't care."

"She does call me, every night before she passes out." He looks at me with sad eyes but a smile does lift his lips.

"So why talk on the phone when you can be there with her?" I veer him back to my original question, why doesn't he just go with her.

"Think you can learn to play grease monkey while I'm gone with Jacob in the garage?" He ask me, his face lighting up as he just made up his mind.

"You have no idea." I wink at him. "So what are you going to do?"

"Pack and then tell her she isn't leaving without me."


	24. Next to Me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob / Angela**  
**Rating: T **  
**Word Count: 388**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Your fingers slip between mine.

No one thought we would make it this far, every odd was against us. I'm just glad we remained deaf to them all.

We made it though, through every fight over Bella and even your imprinting on her daughter. You stood by me when my family turned their back on me for loving you under bedroom sheets. I waited for you when you lost your way, when you blamed yourself for the death of some of your fallen pack members during the battle against the Volturi.

You held my hand when my parents died, stayed by my side until I finally broke down and cried for the first time a week later after they put their bodies in the ground. You even brought me back home when I thought things got to tough.

I know your pack thought I was crazy for sticking around but the jokes on them. **I'm not her,** I'm no Bella. I am more than her. I am your Angela.

My eyes glance down at the ring on my finger. Leah said she was proud of you but you would never deserve me. She is the first of your pack, your tribe, who accepted me with blind eyes. Embry told me to not break your heart, you have a weird bromance _as Leah and I call it_ with him but I love him as well because he is your family and now my family. So is Leah.

I knew you were trouble from the first kiss. I was in love with you long before I had all your love. It was worth the wait though; I would do it all over again and not change a thing.

They could write a story about our love and I'm sure no one would believe half of it. It doesn't matter because it's our story and it's perfect in my eyes.

"Say hello to your uncle Jacob and aunt Angela." Our attention goes straight to the man holding the baby.

"She's beautiful Embry." I tell him, getting up from the hospital seat and peering down in the face of a miracle, something no one thought could happen. Leah had a baby.

But I guess miracles do happen, because I married you against all odds and Leah had a baby.

Life is perfect.


	25. Till the End

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**  
**Pen Name: pmu**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Embry / Leah**  
**Rating: T **  
**Word Count: 354**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"I wish this was a wishing wheel." Her fingers fling another people off the cliff. I move up behind her, pulling her between my legs as her back rest against my chest.

"Why?"

"I don't know … just some things I wish I could change." Her words scare me because today is a bad day, in four hours Emily is getting married and Leah is suppose to stand next to her like she loves her as her maid of honor.

Leah is not who I thought I would end up with, **she isn't the girl I pictured**.

She isn't a good cook and she says a house should look lived in, not like her mother's spotless rooms. She will never be good with words of love, she told me once that life taught her actions speak louder than any words.

I was in love with her before she let me in. I was just a coward and didn't tell her. Funny enough it was when I told her I loved her that she let me in. We still fight, some things will never change.

"What would you change?" I find the courage to ask her, because honestly I'm scared Sam will always play a bigger role in her heart. Even after everything was said and done I know you don't just walk away from a love like they had without a tread of it still intact.

But he lacks the things she needs; she doesn't need someone to guide her and tell her how perfect she is. She doesn't need an imprint love. She needs to stumble and fall but while holding my hand. She needs to feel explosion, the love we share.

"How we began." Her words are like a blow to my heart, "I wish I was softer, more like … a girl. You deserved that." She doesn't know how wrong she is.

Our beginning was distorted and blurred with no ending in sight that wasn't painful. But the odds were for once in our favor because look at us now. It's just me and her till the end.

"It was perfection."

* * *

**Authors Note: I did all the prompts in order save the last two, and I hope you see why. Even though each one represented a moment in their life and nothing was tied to another one I still wanted to give you some inadvertently closure with them both. **

**I hope you enjoyed them all, it was a blast writing them and continuing on the theme of "not her" in every one of them. It was a challenge - trust me! Thanks for all the support from you followers and reviewers! **

**Don't forget Tricky Raven's Fandom Choice Awards is open for nominations! **


End file.
